Blood Bound
by lilyflower991028
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had always lived a peaceful life in his small home village, Namimori. But that peace was broken when a mysterious man came along and killed almost all the civilians living there. Now, Tsuna is out for answers and sweet, cold revenge. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold. AU NO PAIRINGS. MAY CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1: Namimori Village

**Lilyflower991028: Sup...**

**Tsuna: Ah, back to writing again, I see. **

**Lily: Yeah, but all my other fanfics are currently on hiatus.**

**Tsuna: But why?**

**Lily: You know why!**

**Tsuna: Well, care sharing it with the world?**

**Lily: *sigh* It's because I had an epiphany.**

**Tsuna: ...what?**

**Lily: *sigh* I realised that, really, none of my fanfics are all that original or creative. They're always based on something else, whether it be another fanfic or a book or something. My creativity has left me.**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: But! I think it has come back. Here's a summary:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi had always lived a peaceful life in his small home village, Namimori. But that peace was broken when a mysterious man came along and killed almost all the civilians living there. Now, Tsuna is out for answers and sweet, cold revenge. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.**

**Tsuna: Uwah...**

**Lily: So I guess it's KINDA based on Sunday Without God, but is actually very different. Also, definite OOCness in some of the characters.**

**Tsuna: Sou... Well, Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor does she own Sunday Without God. If she did, she would rent an apartment in Japan with all that money and (try to) live a peaceful life.**

**Lily: Ii ne... Anyway, this is an AU, but I'm not sure whether I'll keep the mafia in here...**

**Tsuna: Maybe you should...**

**Lily: I dunno... I'll figure it out later.**

**Tsuna: You procrastinator.**

**Lily: Yep. Well, hope you guys enjoy! I'll probably beta my own story. XD Oh, and Tsuna is already friends with everyone; Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, ADULT Lambo (yes, 25 years old), but Reborn is not there. Sorry. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome (in other words, the girls) will be introduced later.**

**Tsuna: -_-; Well, please enjoy, guys.**

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna!"

Tsuna whipped around at the voice and saw Yamamoto Takeshi waving at him.

"You're on field duty with us!" the raven-haired teen said. Tsuna furrowed his brows, jogging over to the other.

'Us?'

As if on cue, Gokudera Hayato emerged out of the shadows.

"Good morning, Sawada-san!" the silver-haired teen said, eyes gleaming with respect and admiration. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Gokudera, I keep telling you to call me Tsuna, or at the very least Tsunayoshi," the brunet said, almost as if he was scolding the other.

"Haha, yeah! Stop being so formal, Hayato," Yamamoto said. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"And I told you to stop calling me that! It's Gokudera to you," he said. Then he turned to Tsuna. "Sawada-san, I want to keep calling you Sawada-san. Calling you by your first name is so informal! I could never do that!"

Tsuna, once again, sweat-dropped.

"Maa, I guess it's alright," he said. Gokudera smiled in relief. "BUT! Only for a bit. Next week, you WILL call me Tsuna. Or Tsunayoshi."

"OI! You kids, get to work!" One of the men in the fields said. They cringed.

"Hai!" They called back. Tsuna smiled as he walked with his two best friends towards the crop field.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a 14 year old boy living in the village of Namimori. Namimori was a very small village located in the country, and less than 40 people lived there. Tsuna himself lived in a fairly large and comfortable house with his mother and father. He'd lived here ever since he was born, and he had never left-not for anything. And everyone always told him not to go outside the village.

Why? He did not know. But he wanted to know. He wanted to know what was out there. He wanted to know if there were other people he could talk to, other places he could see. He always read about things called 'mountains' and 'volcanoes' and something called the 'ocean', which was just tonnes of water! He wanted to see these things for himself. Reading about them in books wasn't enough.

But he knew that curiosity killed the cat.

He looked up just as Yamamoto pulled out a weed of corn, falling on his bottom at the force.

"Haha, that hurt!" Yamamoto said, cradling his bottom.

"Ah, you idiot! Be more careful!" Gokudera said. He looked away from Yamamoto's gaze. "A-are you alright?"

He cursed himself for stuttering.

Yamamoto blinked at the silver-haired teen, then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great!" he said, standing up. He grinned and slung an arm around Gokudera's shoulder, who blushed like mad.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" he shouted.

"Maa, maa, it's alright!" Yamamoto said.

"'It's alright'?! This ain't alright!" Gokudera fumed.

"Well, I don't see you pushing me away," Yamamoto pointed out. Gokudera blushed in realization.

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, pushing Yamamoto away, who laughed happily.

"Come on, guys. We better get back to work before we get scolded," Tsuna said before Gokudera could punch Yamamoto.

"Hai!"

**After Work-Tsuna's House **

Tsuna closed his bedroom door after he had finished eating lunch and plopped onto his bed, a book in his hand. But this was not just any book.

It was Tsuna's favourite.

The brunet opened to the page he was on before. He smiled softly.

"Now, I wonder what other things I'm missing out on," he said, turning the page. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he read over these landscapes.

"Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna looked up from his book. That was his mother...

"Yes?" He called back.

"Your uncle is here to visit!" Nana said. Tsuna blinked.

'Which one...?' he silently asked her. Nevertheless, he stood up and jogged downstairs towards the front entrance.

There were two figures standing there-his mother and his uncle. Tsuna grinned.

"Lambo!"

He ran over to the two and hugged the older man.

"Why are you here?" the brunet asked once he separated from his uncle.

"My, young brunet, do I need a reason to visit?" he asked.

"I guess not," Tsuna said. "But that doesn't seem right. What are you really here for?"

"My, you see right through me, young brunet. I am here to give a gift to your mother," he said, gesturing to Nana who smiled. She held up the plastic bag she was holding; a box inside.

"He gave us some sweets! Those are hard to get," Nana said. She then turned to Lambo. "Thank you so much. Are you sure this wasn't any trouble?"

"My, don't worry about it. It was nothing, really. The old lady at the bakery shop made too much, so she gave them to me. I don't really like sweet things, and I remembered that you guys did, so that's that," Lambo said, smiling gently.

"Well, thank you so much! I'm sorry you couldn't have seen Iemitsu. He's out in the fields right now," Nana said. "Why don't you come in and have some tea?"

"No, that's alright-" Lambo started.

"Come on, Lambo! Come in and have some tea with us! I want to tell you some stuff," Tsuna said, grinning. Lambo raised an eyebrow, then nodded his head.

"Fine, very well. Since you insist, young brunet," Lambo said. Tsuna tried to glare at the older man, but it came out as more of a pout and furrowed brows. Lambo tried hard not to laugh.

"I told you to call me Tsuna!" the brunet said.

"My, it's not like it matters, young brunet," Lambo said, purposely stretching 'young brunet'.

"UGH! Why do all the people close to me not call me by my first name? Even Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed in frustration. Lambo chuckled.

"My, don't worry about it. You should let them call you what they want," he said.

"Whatever," Tsuna said, grabbing Lambo's arm and dragging him towards the living room. He pointed to the couch. "Sit."

Lambo obeyed with a slight smile on his face.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Lambo asked once Nana exited the room to make some tea. "Is it about mountains this time? Or maybe the ocean? Or those things that spout out fire and lava?"

"No, nothing old like that! That was sooo yesterday," Tsuna said. "I found something weird, though."

Lambo raised an eyebrow.

"Something called sand. Actually, the whole thing's called a 'beach' and it's right next to the ocean! It's just made up of sand. It's like really thin dirt, but yellow!"

Nana entered the room, holding a tray of sweets and tea. She placed a cup in front of Tsuna and Lambo and herself as she sat down. She then took the sweets off the tray, placing them onto the coffee table.

"Here, Tsu-kun. Choose which one you want," Nana said. Tsuna put his finger to his chin, thinking.

"Ichigo Tart!" he exclaimed, grabbing the plate with the strawberry tartk. "My favourite! I didn't know the old lady at the bakery could make these!"

"She used to be a patisserie when she was younger. Of course, that was before you were born. She used to have a husband, but...unfortunately, he's gone now. After that, she decided to run a bakery instead," Lambo said.

"Oh...I see," Tsuna said, nodding understandably. Lambo stared at the brunet for a few moments, holding his tea in two hands. He then looked back in front of him and sipped his tea.

"But...she's happy," Lambo said without looking at the brunet. Tsuna glanced at Lambo.

"How could she be? The love of her life...is gone," the brunet said. Lambo smiled gently.

"Not exactly," he said. Tsuna looked up questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well...you'll understand once you grow up. There are many more wonders out in the world other than landscapes," Lambo said mysteriously, almost in a ghostly whisper. He saw Nana frown disapprovingly from the corner of his eye.

"What wonders?" Tsuna asked. Lambo chuckled.

"My... I can't tell you yet, young brunet," he said. "But maybe you shall find out yourself."

Tsuna furrowed his brows.

"I don't get it," he said, slightly pouting. Lambo smiled.

"You will soon enough," he said. He then turned to face Nana, putting down his tea. "Could I speak with you alone, Nana?"

"Yes, of course," the woman said, standing up at the same time as Lambo. She turned to her son and smiled. "We won't be a while."

Tsuna nodded, watching the two adults leave.

Lambo and Nana entered the kitchen, sitting down at the dining room table.

"What is it, Lambo?" Nana asked, though she already knew what the man was probably going to ask her. Lambo sighed, tousling his hair.

"When are you going to let him out of the village, Nana?" he asked. Nana let a glare cross her features, a rare sight indeed. She intertwined her fingers together, propping her elbows up onto the table and leaning her chin on her hands.

"I thought we discussed this, Lambo," Nana said sternly. She was too protective of her son to let him go out in a world as dangerous as that.

"But you gave me no definite answer. Nana, you can't keep him locked up like this," Lambo said.

"I'm not!" Nana exclaimed, letting her hands slam into the table.

"I think you are. Can't you see how much he wants to see the world?"

"I don't think this kind of a world is safe for him! All those things that could taint him...don't you understand?"

"I do. But you can't stop a boy's curiosity."

"Well we all know curiosity killed the cat!"

"But a cat has nine lives. And he will always land on his feet."

"In a rocky world like this, it's feet will be broken even before it knows it has hit the ground."

Lambo and Nana sent each other glares. If looks could kill...well, let's not go there.

"Nana-" Lambo started.

"No. I am not letting my son go out of those gates and get himself killed! End of discussion," Nana said, standing up and walking back to the living room where Tsuna was waiting patiently for them. Lambo sighed and followed her.

The young brunet smiled as they walked back to the room, but it slowly vanished as he saw the melancholy looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Nana smiled at her son.

"It's nothing, sweetie," she said.

"Well, I guess I should take my leave," Lambo said, ruffling Tsuna's hair. "Bye, young brunet. I shall see you later."

"Leaving so soon?" Tsuna said, pouting. Lambo chuckled.

"Sorry, young brunet. I'll visit again," he said. 'If his mother allows me,' he added silently, glancing at Nana from the corner of his eye. "By the way..." the older man leaned down and whispered into Tsuna's ear. "Don't be afraid to tell people what you want."

Lambo moved away and smiled at the brunet, then took his leave. Tsuna tilted his head in question as his uncle left.

'What did Lambo mean...?' he wondered.

What did he really want?

* * *

**Lily: OH MY GOD! That was so awesome! This was like, the best first chapter of any of my fanfics! I think this is gonna be a pretty good fanfic.**

**Tsuna: Wow, never seen you so hyped about writing a fanfic. Obviously, you're always hyped about writing fanfics, but this is over-the-top.**

**Lily: Well yeah, this chapter was pretty good, if I do say so myself! *smug grin***

**Tsuna: ...kay... Well, hope you guys enjoyed, and please leave a review on your way out. And if you enjoyed, please follow or favourite. Thank you.**

**Lily: Thanks for reading! Reviews help me write more, so they will be appreciated! I will also try to reply to them! And I will be forever grateful to anyone who follows or favourites this story. Thanks, and bye!**

**Tsuna: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Adult Cows and (Petty) Fights

**Lily: NEW CHAPTER!**

**Tsuna: ...um... That was unnecessary, Lily.**

**Lily: Meh. Anyway, THIS IS IT! GET READY!**

**Tsuna: For what?**

**Lily: I'm not telling~! Otherwise, it's a spoiler and I know how much people hate spoilers.**

**Tsuna: Okay...well, Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, Gokudera wouldn't be so... so...**

**Lily: Annoying.**

**Tsuna: Lily! That's mean!**

**Lily: Exactly!**

**Tsuna: -_-**

**Lily: Well, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy...**

* * *

"Iemitsu, could you come help me wash the dishes?" Nana called out to her husband. Tsuna was curled up on the couch, a blanket around him and that same book in his hands. Nana frowned when she spotted it. Her mind wandered back to the conversation she had with Lambo, until she was snapped back to reality when her husband gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

She smiled and handed a dish to Iemitsu.

"I'll dry and you can wash," she said. Iemitsu nodded and dunked the dish into the sink full of warm water, scrubbing it with a sponge and some soap.

Tsuna frowned at her mother. Ever since Lambo had visited, she seemed more...fidgety and uncomfortable. Did it have something to do with what Lambo told him?

'Don't be afraid to tell people what you want... Okay, then what do I want?' Tsuna pondered. He looked down at the book he was reading-the one with the information about landscapes.

He wanted to see them for himself...

Did that have a part to play in this all? His want to see these things for himself? Maybe... He wanted to go out of the village to see the world. He had asked before, but his mother...she wouldn't talk about it.

'But even uncle Lambo said I shouldn't be afraid to tell people what I want, right?' Tsuna thought.

"Ne, okaa-san," Tsuna said to his mother.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I was wondering...why I'm not allowed to go out of the village," the brunet said. Nana stopped drying the dishes abruptly, then started again.

"Tsu-kun, we've talked about this," she said sternly. Tsuna frowned. 'Not really...' he thought.

"But you didn't give me an answer. Why?" Tsuna asked again. Nana sighed and put down the dish she was drying, turning to face her son. Iemitsu was frowning while watching, his feelings kind of the same as Nana's. Then again, he knew that sooner or later, Tsuna would leave the village, or would have to. Nana couldn't keep him here forever.

"Tsu-kun, there are many dangers out in the world that you do not know of. You are much safer in the village," Nana said.

"But there are also many amazing, wonderful, beautiful things out there to explore," Tsuna said, putting down his book and giving his full attention to his mother.

"But you could get yourself killed out there!" Nana said.

"Mum, I'm 14 and turning 15 soon. I can take care of myself. Why do you think I go to work in the fields every day? To get stronger, so I can go outside the village," Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun, you are not allowed to go out of the village," Nana said in a tone that meant 'end of discussion'. But Tsuna was stubborn.

"I don't get what could be so bad! I'll be gone for about a week or so, then I'll come back!" Tsuna said, standing up.

"Tsu-kun-"

"Why are you trying to take away my freedom?"

"I'm not! I'm being considerate to you, Tsu-kun. I want you to be safe, and going out there is not how I will keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"In a world like that, even the bravest man would falter."

"I will not falter. Why don't you just tell me what's so bad about the outside world?"

Nana hesitated, avoiding her son's gaze. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his mother. Iemitsu had long forgotten about the dishes.

"So you can't tell me. So, what's the problem?" Tsuna asked. Nana snapped her head up.

"Tsuna, you are not going out there! End of discussion!" she said. Tsuna shouted in frustration. He knew whenever his mother used 'Tsuna' instead of 'Tsu-kun', she was serious.

"I hate you! Stop locking me up like an animal!" Tsuna shouted, unaware of the shocked looks his parents were giving him. He ran out the doors as fast as he could and towards the one place he knew he would be left alone.

**A few minutes later... **

Tsuna stopped, panting and resting his hands on his knees as he bent over. He had run non-stop all the way to this place. He sighed heavily and stood up straight, closing his eyes as the wind blew past his face. Tsuna had come back to that same field, full of nothing but flowers, and grass, and empty space as far as the eye could see. There was a fence off in the distance, but he didn't ever dare cross it.

But now...maybe he could.

There was nothing stopping him, right? He could just go over there and jump over the fence. It was simple. Then he could be off, exploring the world like he always wanted. Like he always wanted, but was never allowed.

Out of nowhere, a flash of silver rushed past Tsuna's periphery. He whipped around as soon as he saw it, but when he looked around, it was gone.

'My imagination...?' Tsuna wondered. He nodded to himself. 'Must be.'

But the brunet felt something watching him; a strange feeling that made his hair stand on end. It was like something was trying to tell him to watch out, but he couldn't see anything remotely suspicious. Well, he could see Mr. Warata standing behind a bush, but that was probably just him peeing on Mrs. Kiriyo's berry bushes to get a reaction out of her.

Tsuna sweat dropped as Mr. Warata stood up and pulled his pants up.

"Mr. Warata-san, you should really stop doing that. I think it's getting old," Tsuna called out to the other. Mr. Warata's face turned beet red.

"Pretend you didn't see that!" the man called back. Tsuna's eye twitched.

'Easier said than done...' he thought. He watched Mr. Warata turn and jog away, then turned back to the fence. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was slowly walking towards it. Slowly, step after step.

It would be so easy.

So simple.

Just to walk out those gates.

Right?

But then what would would he do? Where would he work? He needed money, right? And a place to live.

...

Maybe it was a bad idea.

Maybe he shouldn't.

Maybe he should just turn around and walk away.

That would be easy too, right? To just turn around, go back, and pretend nothing happened. His mother would probably pretend nothing happened, too. It was easy, right?

Right?

Then he wouldn't have to fight with his mother. They could be happy again. They could just put all this behind them.

Yeah...

Tsuna turned on his heel and started back towards the village.

He would apologize once he got back. He wouldn't leave the village, and wouldn't try to anymore.

"Herbivore."

Tsuna looked up at the voice. A certain skylark stood in front of him with his arms crossed. The brunet smiled

"Hi, Hibari. Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"That is not for you to know," Hibari said. Tsuna shrugged.

"I guess."

"So...why are you here?"

Blink blink.

Tsuna suddenly bursted into laughter.

"Hibari-! That's too funny-! HAHA! OMG!" Tsuna cried out. Hibari's eye twitched.

"Shut up or I shall bite you to death," the skylark said. Tsuna sighed, wiping away the tears that had formed.

"Hai, hai. So, can I ask why you're here, then?" Tsuna asked.

"The afro-man visited yesterday. He said something strange. I acted on it. Here I am," Hibari said. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

'Afro-man?'

"Well, thanks for the vague answer anyway," the brunet said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "I was visited by the 'afro-man'-" here, Tsuna did bunny ears, "-as well. What did he say to you?"

"He said 'do not be afraid to tell people what you want'."

"Same here."

The two glanced up at each other.

"Lambo."

**A short discussion later... **

"So you really think it's his fault all this is happening? The fights with our parents, and whatever?" Tsuna asked Hibari, who nodded.

"He was the one who made us act like that," the skylark said.

"Well yeah, but I mean...sure, he made us act like that, but he also made us act on what we wanted. Right?"

Hibari nodded, understanding what the brunet meant.

"The cow must have reasons," the skylark said. Tsuna nodded.

"But you know, he gains nothing from making us go out there," he said.

"Maybe he is trying to get rid of us."

"But Lambo wouldn't do that."

"What if it was all a façade?"

"Well...I mean, I've known him all my life, even when I was born! You think he'd do that?"

"Hn."

"I don't think so. Just to get rid of us? For 14 years, he'd pretend to be like that? I don't think so. If he was trying to get rid of us, wouldn't he have done it sooner?"

"Hn..."

Hibari closed his eyes thoughtfully.

"How about we ask him?" Tsuna said. Hibari glanced up at the brunet. "I don't think Lambo would lie. He doesn't really have a reason to. It's too late for that."

Hibari nodded, grunting in approval.

"Well, let's go," Tsuna said, turning around and walking back to the village with Hibari following him.

**The Village... **

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong.

He couldn't see anyone around. You'd think at the very least a few people would still be working. Sure, it was getting late, but this...this... The village was deserted.

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna said. The skylark also looked on edge and a bit uncomfortable. "C-come on, let's go to Lambo's house."

The two made their way towards the cow's home. But instead of going right through the middle of the village, the two went around. (The cow's home was on the outskirts of the village).

"Shall I knock or should I knock it down?" Hibari said jokingly. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"H-hibari...that was a nice play on words, but I'll just knock," the brunet said, bringing his knuckles to the wooden door. He knocked twice, then waited for an answer.

"...he's not answering," Hibari stated. Tsuna nodded. He raised his fist to knock again.

Nothing.

No answer.

The door didn't even open.

"Shall I knock it down now?" Hibari said. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Wait," he said. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted. "...it's unlocked."

Hibari narrowed his eyes. He pushed the brunet aside gently and peered into the house. It was dark. Hibari gestured to Tsuna to be quiet and the two tiptoed in slowly.

"Can you see anything?" Tsuna asked, almost breathing the words. Hibari shook his head. "I'm going to turn on the lights. Okay?"

The skylark nodded his head. Tsuna raised his hand to the light switch, then flicked it on. His eyes widened.

"There's no one here," he said, back to his normal volume. Tsuna was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Hibari-san, I think you should go now," Tsuna said, pushing the skylark gently towards the door. Hibari looked up at the brunet in slight surprise. He raised an eyebrow, questioning the brunet's decision. Tsuna sighed. "There's something wrong here. I think you should go back to your parents and your home straight away. And I mean, as quick as you can."

The brunet's face was stern, serious. Hibari didn't like that look.

"What about you?" the skylark asked. Tsuna smiled reassuringly.

"I'll go back to my house as well," he said. Hibari nodded. The skylark gave the brunet one last hesitant look (although it barely showed on his face), then left the cow's house in a sprint. Tsuna soon followed suit, unable to shake off the strange and dangerous feeling coiling inside him.

**At Tsuna's House... **

Tsuna stopped at the back door of his house, panting slightly. He didn't dare go through the front door (for whatever reason). He caught his breath, breathing in heavily and breathing out. He was slightly hesitant about seeing his parents, especially after he snapped at them like that. But he would apologize to them, and everything would be fine. Right?

Right...

Tsuna sighed, slightly pitying himself. Then, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to the side. He cringed as the door made a loud creak as it was opened.

The lights inside the house were still on (Tsuna sighed in relief at that). He looked around, sweeping the room from side to side with his eyes, but he couldn't see his parents. Tsuna felt a pang of worry.

What if something happened to them? What if... What if...

Tsuna sighed shakily and gulped, a loud sound in the silence of the house. He breathed in, then spoke.

"Mum? Dad?"

* * *

**Lily: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Tsuna: -_-; *sweat-drop* Lily...you're such a drama queen.**

**Lily: OI! Teme, that was uncalled for!**

**Tsuna: Sure it was... *eye roll***

**Lily: Well, hope that was a good chappy. I should probably get onto my other fanfics...**

**Tsuna: ...well, hope you guys enjoyed, and please review, follow, or favourite.**

**Lily: They are truly appreciated! And anyone who does will get a hug and a kiss from all their favourite anime characters!**

**Tsuna: ...okay...**

**Lily: Well, that's pretty much it, so bye!**

**Tsuna: Bye, guys...**


End file.
